The present invention relates to a multi-purpose farm structure that may be utilized as either a curing and drying facility or as a plant growth facility. In addition, the present invention relates to a method and structure for fully utilizing available solar radiation in curing and drying crop material such as tobacco.
Bulk curing and drying of tobacco, as disclosed by F. J. Hassler in U.S. Pat. No. 3,105,713, is now a widely accepted method of curing and drying tobacco. In fact, in recent years large numbers of tobacco farmers, especially those with large tobacco acreage, have begun to use bulk curing mainly because of the substantial labor savings and the increased efficiency realized.
However, some tobacco farmers, especially those with relatively small tobacco acreage, have found it difficult to justify the initial investment required to purchase bulk tobacco barns and have found it even more difficult to justify a complete conversion from the conventional sticktype tobacco barn to bulk barns. Although the high initial cost is a major consideration, a related concern is the minimum utilization that can be made of conventional bulk tobacco barns. Presently, many bulk tobacco barns are primarily used during only the tobacco harvesting season which typically last for approximately six weeks, with little, if any, utilization the remaining portions of the year. Consequently, in such instances, the benefits realized from bulk curing and drying tobacco must almost alone justify the initial investment of the structure.
As noted above, bulk tobacco curing and drying is generally more efficient than the conventional stick barn. Efficiency is perhaps more important and of more concern today than in years past because of the presence of the much talked about "energy crisis." Because of the "energy crisis," there is a general fuel shortage which is affecting farmers as well as consumers in general. Many tobacco farmers are not sure they will be able to secure sufficient quantitites of fuel to cure and dry their present crops, and are vitally concerned about the future availability of fuel for such purposes. Therefore, in view of this fuel shortage, it is important that industry and farmers alike attempt to increase crop curing and drying efficiency and to conserve fuel when possible. Moreover, it is an appropriate time to consider alternative sources of energy, especially natural sources that are readily available and which are compatible to principles of crop curing and drying.